1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus such as a digital camera and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a correction value setting operation in auto bracketing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture apparatuses such as a digital camera generally implement auto bracketing to capture a plurality of images by setting a specific capture setting item to a reference value and correction values obtained by increasing and decreasing a correction step amount with respect to the reference value. Image capture apparatuses capable of auto bracketing can set a correction step amount. For example, in auto bracketing for a capture count of three, three images are captured by sequentially setting, as the set value of the capture setting item, a set reference value and two correction values (positive and negative correction values) obtained by adding and subtracting the correction step amount to and from the reference value. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-092703 discloses an image capture apparatus in which, when an auto bracketing setting mode is set, an auto bracketing reference value can be set by using the first operation means and a correction step amount for auto bracketing can be set with respect to the reference value by using the second operation means.
Correction values in auto bracketing are determined based on the reference value and correction step amount. Negative and positive correction values are apart from the reference value on the negative and positive sides by the same correction step amount (correction width). For example, when performing auto bracketing in regard to exposure, images are captured at a set exposure (reference value), and preceding and succeeding exposures (correction values). This can prevent a failure in capture more reliably.
In general, the user can adjust the correction step amount in auto bracketing. For example, a user interface has come into practical use to expand the correction step amount by rotating a dial clockwise and narrow it by rotating the dial counterclockwise.
User demands are diversifying, and some users consider it sufficient to perform auto bracketing at a reference value and a correction value on either the positive or negative side with respect to the reference value. These users may want to set the capture count of auto bracketing to two.
When the capture count of auto bracketing is three, as described above, two correction values are determined based on the reference value and correction step amount. However, when the capture count of auto bracketing is set to two, which of negative and positive correction values is to be set cannot be determined by only the reference value and correction step amount. The above-mentioned user interface can only expand or narrow the correction step amount in accordance with the dial operation direction, and cannot change the correction value from the negative side to the positive side or from the positive side to the negative side across the reference value. Therefore, when the user sets the capture count to two and adjusts the correction step amount of auto bracketing, he needs to set the positive or negative sign separately in addition to adjustment of the correction step amount, complicating the operation.